The Second Generation Book 1: The Haunting Shadown
by NatalieHawk
Summary: Albus Severus Potter, made it through his first year. He starts his second year, Lily Luna Potter starts her first year, James Sirius Potter starts his third year. Join them as they make new friends and find new threats. I suck at summaries Because the books and movies were rated for 10 , that's how I'm gonna rate this
1. Chapter 1

The Second Generation Book One: The Haunting Shadow

CHAPTER 1

It was an ordinary day in England. The children could be heard laughing. The adults could be heard chattering among themselves. All these people were oblivious to those they spoke to. They were well unaware that they were speaking to a wizard. Or even a witch. There's always one in every crowd. Now, there were some families that stood out. Many knew not why. Was it the way they spoke? Or even what they wore? Or even that feeling that something was off about them? There was nothing unordinary about the day. But, one family in this neighborhood thought otherwise.

In the Potter dwelling, light shone through the window of Lily Luna Potter's room. Lily hopped out of her bed. On any other day, she would've hated getting up. Today was a special day. Lily looked at her reflection in the mirror. She brushed her straight red hair and dug through her closet in search of something to suitable to wear. She settled with a blue jean skirt, a white shirt, and a turquoise cardigan. She slipped on some flats and skipped down the steps.

"James! Albus! One of you! Get the mail!" Ginny Potter ordered her sons.

James, the oldest, felt that he shouldn't have to do housework while Albus, a year younger that him, felt that James should be doing the work. However, the two boys remained oblivious to their mother's order so they proceeded in their bickering.

"Morning Mum." Lily greeted her mother.

"Good morning Lily. Sleep good?" Ginny asked her daughter.

"Yes," Lily replied, then sighed seeing that her brothers' bickering wasn't going to come to an end anytime soon.

"I'll get the mail." Lily said reluctantly.

She made her way outside to the Potter's mailbox. After getting the mail, Lily headed back inside. She set the mail on the granite kitchen counter. She sat at the table and sighed.

"Why the sigh, Lily?" Albus asked.

"I'm nervous. What if I don't get accepted? What if I don't fit in? What if I don't end up in Gryffindor? What if-" Lily explained, but Ginny cut her off.

"And what if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?" Ginny said. Albus and James laughed.

"Oh, so you think this is funny? And go set the table! I told you already." Ginny instructed. The boys scampered off.

"Lily, I understand that you're nervous. Why, I was nervous! I assure you, there's nothing to be worried about. Now, go get your father and after the boys finish the table, we'll be able to eat." Ginny explained. Lily got up and ran upstairs.

"Father! Breakfast is ready!" Lily called. She ran back downstairs.

"He should be down soon." Lily explained while sitting at her spot next to James. After minutes later, Harry comes downstairs.

"Morning Dad." Lily, James, and Albus said.

"Good morning. Did the letter arrive yet Lily?" Harry asked his daughter.

"No not yet." Lily replied with a sigh.

"Let's eat!" Jame's exclaimed all of a sudden. The family stayed expressionless, but then started to laugh.

* * *

><p>Later in the day, an owl came and dropped a letter on lily's desk. Lily was currently reading a book and failed to notice the letter. The owl sat on her desk, waiting for her to see the letter. Minutes had passed. If the owl could, he would roll his eyes. The owl started to hoot. lily closed her book and nearly screamed. She looked at the owl. Then she looked at the letter. Lily picked it up and screamed out of pure excitement. Ginny and Harry heard her scream and ran upstairs.<p>

"LILY LUNA POTTER! What on earth are you doing?!" Ginny asked.

"I got the letter! I got the letter!" Lily continued to squeal. James and Albus poked their heads into Lily's room.

"What happened?" Albus asked.

"I take it she got the letter." James replied. Lily opened the letter and read it.

"When do we get my supplies?" Lily asked.

* * *

><p>It was the day that the students would be leaving to Hogwarts.<p>

"Hugo, stop being such a baby and carry your trunk!" Rose exclaimed.

"But it's too heavy!" Hugo complained.

"Would you rather carry both mine and yours?" Rose asked.

"No thanks. I'm good with carrying nothing." Hugo replied. Rose groaned.

"Mum! Hugo's not carrying his trunk!" Rose complained.

"Hugo! Carry your own trunk!" Hermione scolded her son. Hugo muttered something inaudible.

"There they are." Ron said while looking over at Harry and Ginny with their children.

* * *

><p>"James and Albus, go board the train, your sister will be with you soon." Harry instructed.<p>

"Lily, there's nothing to be worried about." Harry assured.

"I know, but I can't help it!" Lily exclaimed.

"It's alright." Ginny said.

Harry and Ginny hugged Lily and bid her goodbye. Lily boarded the train and searched for the compartment where her brothers and cousins would be. She bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" Lily quickly said and looked at the person she bumped into. She had shoulder length straight black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"L-Lily." Lily stuttered. The girl walked away.

"Lily! There you are!" James exclaimed. "Come on, lets go." He led her to the compartment where he, Albus, Rose, and Hugo sat. As soon as Lily sat down, Albus asked, "Lily, where were you?"

"I just bumped into someone. She didn't bother to say her mean. She seemed mean." Lily explained.

"Was it Moira?" James asked.

"No! Moira's nice. It was probably Acacia." Rose said.

"Well, she had straight shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes." Lily described.

"Defiantly Acacia." Rose confirmed.

"Well, I'll be right back!" James exclaimed and ran out of the compartment.


	2. Chapter 2

The Second Generation Book One: The Haunting Shadow

CHAPTER 2

A while later, James burst into the compartment, panting.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"I stole some food from the Trolley since I'm broke." James explained. The rest of the train ride passed with laughter.

"Well, we're here!" Albus exclaimed. They exited the train.

"First years! First years over 'ere!" Rebeus Hagrid called. Lily ran over to the crowd of first years. The others went to the carriages. They got into small groups and got on the carriages.

* * *

><p>The students entered the Great Hall and sat with their houses. Professor McGonagall set an old tattered at on a table. The Sorting Hat started to sing.<p>

_Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your tops hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_Y ou might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell brave of heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

McGonagall then started to call students up.

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achive their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And you won't get in a flap!_

_You're safe in my hands(though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

McGonagall then started to call students up. After everyone was sorted, the headmaster came forth.

"Greetings everyone!" Headmaster Nicholas Jauntry exclaimed. "Now, Quidditch tryouts will be happening soon. Also, the Forbidden Forest is completely OFF LIMITS." Jauntry said. His eyes lingered on James when he said that last statement. "Well, let us eat!"

Food appeared on the tables. Lily looked over to the Slytherin table. She saw her brother, Albus. Near by him, she saw the girl she bumped into on the train.

* * *

><p>"Hi Acacia." Moira said. Moira had bright blue eyes, light brown hair with natural golden highlights.<p>

"Hi." Acacia replied.

"How are you?" Moira asked.

"I'm horrible. What do _you _think?" Acacia retorts with sarcasm.

"Well, I'm sorry." Moira said.

"Well, I'm not." Acacia replied smugly. She got up and sat somewhere else.

"Is it just me, or is she in a worse mood than usual." Albus commented.

"It's just you." Moira replied while sitting next to him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lily looked at her schedule.<p>

"What's your first class Lily?" Rose asked.

"Transfiguration with Ravenclaw." Lily replied.

"Lucky, I've got Potions with Slytherin. Well, at least Albus and Moira are nice." Rose explained.

"Who's Moira?" Lily asked curiously. Rose smirked.

"Albus' girlfriend." she replied.

"WHAT?!" Lily exclaimed.

"I'm just joking!" Rose explained while laughing.

"Okay, but really, who is she?" Lily asked again.

"Moira has blondish brown hair wavy hair, dimples. and bright blue eyes. Shes a second year and in Slytherin." Rose said.

"Oh, I saw her yesterday sitting next to Albus." Lily explained.

* * *

><p>"Hello class!" Professor Slughorn said to the second years. The class gave a quiet 'hello'. Professor Slughorn kept on talking, but no one bothered to actually listen. He then assigned the class to make a potion that would shrink someone. The class was split into groups of three. Rose, Albus, and Moira were in a group.<p>

"So, Albus, why don't you put the four leeches in?" Rose suggested.

"There's no way I'm putting those in! I'll just ruin the potion!" Albus exclaimed.

"Come on! You're the one of best students in Potions!" Moira said. After a while of great convincing, Albus started to drop the leeches in. After he had put two in, a girl 'accidentally' bumped into him. In doing so, this caused Albus to drop the jar of leeches in the cauldron.

"Uh, what happens if you put more than four leeches in?" Albus asked. Purple fog started steaming out of their cauldron.

"I suggest we get down." Moira said as calmly as possible. Everyone got down. The potion exploded and the room looked destroyed.

"Twenty points from Slytherin!" Slughorn said. The majority of Slytherin glared at Moira and Albus. Moira looked over to Charlotte, the girl who had pushed Albus. She had a smug look on her face. Besides her was Acacia. Except, Acacia had a look of shock plastered on her face. Slughorn waved his wand adn the room changed back into its original state.

"Class is dismissed. Potter and Eachna, stay behind please. Weasley, you don't have to stay." Slughorn instructed. The class left except for Moira and Albus.

"I never understood why you both were put in Slytherin. Albus, you are one of the bests in Potions, why did you slip up today?" Slughorn asked. Albus didn't know what to say.

"Charlotte bumped him." Moira explained. Slughorn was shocked.

"Impossible!" Slughorn exclaimed. Albus and Moira were taken back.

"Now go!" Slughorn instructed. Albus and Moira left.

"Sorry." Albus said.

"Why?" Moira asked.

"I got you in trouble. I mean, it was _me _who dropped the leeches." Albus explained.

"It wasn't your fault though." Moira said. "Well, I'll, uh, see you later." Moira quickly said.

"But, doesn't Slytherin and Ravenclaw have Herbology together?" Albus asked, confused.

"Well, yes, but I need to take care of something first." Moira explained.

"Can I come?" Albus asked.

"Well, if you want, but I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Moira said.

"Okay! Should I get my father's Invisibility Cloak? I can ask James for the Marauders' Map." Albus suggested.

"Okay, since your brother has a free period, that gives you a chance to ask. Lets get the cloak first." Moira said.


End file.
